A cross-reference of related applications are provided at the end of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments section of the present application.
The present invention relates to communication between users in diverse communication systems, and more particularly, to providing a broadband communication system including an Internet Protocol Telephony Network and public switched telephone network.
Present day telephony voice networks, have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted wires. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communication for personal computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services.
During travel or roaming, a landline IP telephony subscriber may want to forward calls directed to his home IP telephone number to another telephone number. However, the subscriber may not realize that he would like to forward his telephone number before he leaves home. Even if the subscriber knows that he would like to forward calls at his destination, he cannot easily dynamically change the forwarded number while on travel. Further, even if the subscriber knows the destination to which he wants to forward his calls, the subscriber may not know beforehand the telephone number to which calls should be forwarded. It would be useful if the IP network had the intelligence to dynamically route a forwarded call for the subscriber, without the subscriber having to select call forwarding before the subscriber leaves home.
Aspects of the invention include to providing broadband access capabilities or enhanced services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure.
Other aspects of the invention include providing one or more of the following either individually, or in any combination or subcombination:
a new broadband architecture;
broadband network capabilities, including local access;
enhanced services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure;
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies cited above by allowing a roaming subscribers to receive forwarded incoming phone calls anywhere that the IP telephony service is available.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method and system for providing a dynamic call forwarding service for a subscriber in an IP telephone network is disclosed. When a predetermined telephone number is called from a telephone other than the subscriber""s home telephone, the subscriber enters a code for location registration. The directory number of the telephone the subscriber is using is determined for location registration. A call for the subscriber""s home telephone is then routed to the telephone the subscriber used for location registration.
Although the invention has been defined using the appended claims, these claims are exemplary and limiting to the extent that the invention is meant to include one or more elements from the apparatus and methods described herein and in the applications incorporated by reference in any combination or subcombination. Accordingly, there are any number of alternative combinations for defining the invention, which incorporate one or more elements from the specification (including the drawings, claims, and applications incorporated by reference) in any combinations or subcombinations.